List of Ghost Hunt chapters
The chapters of the Ghost Hunt manga series were written and illustrated by Shiho Inada, and based on ten volume Japanese light novel series, Akuryou Series, written by Fuyumi Ono. The first chapter premiered in the July 7, 1998 issue of Nakayoshi where the series is still on-going. , the individual chapters have been collected and published in eleven tankōbon volumes by Kodansha. The series focuses on the work of the Shibuya Psychic Research Center, particularly its teenage manager Kazuya Shibuya and Mai Taniyama, a first-year high schooler who becomes his assistant after his usual assistant, Lin, is hurt while they are working on a case at Mai's school. They are joined by a monk, a self-styled shrine maiden, a famous medium, and an Australian Catholic Priest. The manga has been adapted into a twenty-five episode anime series by J.C.Staff that premiered in Japan on October 3, 2006 on TV Aichi, where it ran until its conclusion. The series is licensed for an English-language release in North America by Del Rey Manga, which has release ten volumes of the series. It is licensed for release in the United Kingdom by Tanoshimi. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78894-7 | LicensedRelDate = September 27, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48624-0 | ChapterList = * Ghost Hunt Vol 1 | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78912-8 | LicensedRelDate = December 27, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48625-7 | ChapterList = * Doll House, File 1 * Doll House, File 2 * Doll House, File 3 * Doll House, File 4 * Ghost Hunt, Side Story: Ghost Stories in the Park!? | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78923-4 | LicensedRelDate = March 28, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48626-4 | ChapterList = * After School Curse, File 1 * After School Curse, File 2 * After School Curse, File 3 * After School Curse, File 4 * After School Curse, File 5 * After School Curse, File 6 * Ghost Hunt, Bonus Story: Go! Go! Ghost Hunters! | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78941-8 | LicensedRelDate = June 27, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48680-6 | ChapterList = * A Forbidden Game, File 1 * A Forbidden Game, File 2 * A Forbidden Game, File 3 * Ghost Hunt, Side Story: Silent Christmas | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78953-1 | LicensedRelDate = September 26, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49137-4 | ChapterList = * A Forbidden Game, File 4 * A Forbidden Game, File 5 * A Forbidden Game, File 6 * A Forbidden Game, File 7 * A Forbidden Game, File 8 | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78974-6 | LicensedRelDate = December 26, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49138-1 | ChapterList = * The Bloodstained Labyrinth, File 1 * The Bloodstained Labyrinth, File 2 * The Bloodstained Labyrinth, File 3 * The Bloodstained Labyrinth, File 4 * The Bloodstained Labyrinth, File 5 | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-061-78990-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 27, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49139-8 | ChapterList = * The Bloodstained Labyrinth, File 6 * The Bloodstained Labyrinth, File 7 * The Bloodstained Labyrinth, File 8 * The Bloodstained Labyrinth, File 9 * The Bloodstained Labyrinth, File 10 | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-063-64025-0 | LicensedRelDate = June 26, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49140-4 | ChapterList = * The Cursed House, File 1 * The Cursed House, File 2 * The Cursed House, File 3 * The Cursed House, File 4 | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-063-64080-9 | LicensedRelDate = September 25, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49824-3 | ChapterList = * The Cursed House, File 5 * The Cursed House, File 6 * The Cursed House, File 7 * The Cursed House, File 8 * The Cursed House, File 9 | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-063-64130-1 | LicensedRelDate = August 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50134-9 | ChapterList = * The Forgotten Children, File 1 * The Forgotten Children, File 2 * The Forgotten Children, File 3 * The Forgotten Children, File 4 * The Forgotten Children, File 5 }} References External links * [http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/gh/ Official Kodansha Ghost Hunt website] * Ghost Hunt chapters